The Pretty Cure's Suite Adventures in Wonderland
by rose in the snow
Summary: The Suite Pretty Cure go to Wonderland to save Major Land and meet some interesting people there and unlikely romances form. An Ellen X Boris fan fiction. Visit my profile and vote in a Boris X Ellen poll.
1. Chapter 1

BorisXEllen Fan fiction Part 1

Hummy and Ellen were walking in a park near a forest. "Hummy, you are acting very suspicious." Ellen said.

"Even if I was acting suspicious maybe there's a good reason. Let's sit here," said Hummy pointing to a bench.

"Ok," said Ellen as they went over and sat down. "You're hiding something, Hummy. I know it."

"Well-nya, one thing is that even though you are a human sometimes your cat ears will appear if you are around other people who are cats too."

"What else are you hiding?" Ellen said looking at Hummy.

"Nothing-nya. Siren? Your cat ears are out-nya." Ellen reached up and touched a pair of cat ears but the two ears she touched were different from each other. One was soft and navy like her hair. The other one was pink and had a couple of piercings.

"Would you let go of my ear?" A voice behind her asked. She let go and jumped up to look at him.

"Why were you behind me?" Ellen yelled.

"I just came over to tell you that I liked your ears and you should get them pierced. Plus, it's not that often that I see another cat."

"Well, usually I don't have cat ears but thanks. What's your name?" Ellen asked.

"Boris, what's yours?" He replied.

"Ellen but some people call me Siren."

"SIREN!" Ellen turned around and saw a large monster.

"Nega! Nega! Dee! Dum!" The monster cried. Ellen transformed and pulled out her love guitar rod.

"Beat-o Sonic!" She cried. The monster fell back. "Come Sory! Change Soul Rod! Come out Tone Ring! 1, 2, 3, Finale!" As Ellen turned around the monster exploded but there was also a gunshot. Ellen's boots landed on the ground. She turned around and ran toward Boris."Boris! Please help me!" Ellen yelled. She fell to the ground. He ran over to her. She detransformed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There was a gunshot," she said and pointed to her left side.

"I guess you can't take a gunshot. Move your shirt so I can see the wound. I can treat it." She gently lifted up part of her shirt that revealed the wound. He pulled out the bullet and took out a first aid kit. He bandaged up the gunshot.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Bandage up a gunshot? Where I come from it's a necessary skill."

"Siren! Help me-nya!" Ellen's eyes widened

"I need to save Hummy!" She began to run, although she was more limping and holding her side. As she was running she heard a gun click. She hid behind a bush as a bullet flew past her cat ears "Boris," she whispered. She began running into the forest as she heard another gunshot. She hid behind a tree. She stopped. She heard two people talking.

"When we find her should we be kids or adults?"

"I think we should be kids. Girls can't resist little kids."

Another voice responded, "But they are teenagers so it would be better to make them fall in love with us. That way they will come with us when we ask them to."

"But if we're kids then they won't expect us to do anything wrong."

"You're right! Why do we have to get these girls?"

"Because Boss told us to, plus if we don't we won't get paid."Ellen was about to gasp when Boris put his finger to her lips. He had come up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "Let's be children." Ellen tried to pull away from Boris but he pulled her close to him.

"I need to transform to stop these guys."

"You won't be able to. You're still recovering from a gunshot wound."

"It couldn't hurt to transform though." Ellen and the voices transformed.

"Boss wants us to get these girls before the others do. Well we have their little kitty cat here. This little kitty cat will tell us everything we want to know. "

"I won't tell you anything-nya"

"Well we gave your friend a warning shot."

"I need to save Hummy," She whispered as she tried to pull away from Boris.

Boris whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything. They might hear you." Ellen looked up and her eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

BorisXEllen Part 2

"Boris duck!" Boris ducked and Ellen spun and kicked a guy behind Boris. She spun around and punched the other guy behind her in the stomach. She grabbed Boris's hand and began running as fast as she could pulling Boris behind her. "Are you ok, Boris?" She yelled.

Boris said, "Yeah." Ellen looked back. Boris was holding his cheek and there was a trail of blood droplets behind him.

"You lied to me! You are not ok!" Ellen yelled. She turned around and spotted the lucky spoon ahead. She remembered there was an alley behind the lucky spoon so they could go inside the lucky spoon using the back door. She sped up and ran down the alley. She stopped in front of the back door and pulled off a necklace from around her neck. Ellen had put the key to the lucky spoon on the necklace. She unlocked the door and pulled Boris inside. "Stay here," Ellen said firmly. Ellen detransformed and grabbed a wet rag. Ellen went to where Boris was standing and said, "Come sit here." She pointed to a small table near the counter. They sat down in two chairs and Ellen pushed her chair close to his so she could clean the wound. "Let me see your face," Ellen said trying to pull his hand away from his face. Her cat ears appeared. Boris smiled and touched her ears.

"You really should get your ears pierced. They are so soft." Ellen smiled.

"Thank you. I like your ear piercings. I should get my ears pierced but I don't know what type of piercing I should get." Ellen noticed that Boris had moved his hand and she looked at his cheek. There was an inch and a half long scratch on his cheek. "Did I do that with my boot? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You saved me. I guess we're even then. "

"Who were those guys?"

"They are Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum."

"That's why the monster said 'Dee! Dum!'" Ellen said.

"They are known as the Bloody Twins. They are from Wonderland like me. In Wonderland the mafia is part of daily life. Everyone is involved in one way or another even me" Ellen stood up and found a box of band aids.

She returned to the table and said, "Sorry, you can go on. How are you involved in the mafia?" He took out his gun and set it on the table.

"In Wonderland you either shoot or get shot." Ellen put the bandage gently on his face. Just then the front door opened. "Who is that?" Boris asked.

"I'll look and see." Ellen looked over at the door and jumped up. "Hibiki! Kanade! Ako! What happened?"

Hibiki responded, "We ran into these guys with brown hair. One had rabbit ears and the other had a red cape."

Ako spoke quickly, "The guy I ran into had red and yellow hair and mouse ears. What have you been doing Ellen?"

"The people you are talking about are Ace, Elliot March and Pierce Villiers." Ellen looked over at Boris.

"I met someone today who saved me from a gunshot," Ellen said. "This is Boris," she said pulling him to his feet. "Also I have something I need to tell you guys."

"What?" They asked.

"I also met these guys who took Hummy but Boris knows who they are so we can get her back."

"What!" They said together. They still hadn't said anything to Boris who was feeling rather bored.

"Boris?" Ellen asked. He turned his head and smiled at her ears.

"What is it?"

"Who were the guys that attacked them?"

"They were other people in Wonderland. Elliot is right hand man to Blood, a hatter, the leader of the mafia. Ace works for Julius and may not look it but is totally ruthless. Pierce Villiers looks like an adorable mouse but is part of the hatter family."

"How did you guys escape?" Ellen asked.

"Well Kanade and I were together so we transformed and decided to try to use super quartet. Before we could do that though the two guys came at us."

"The one with the red cape came at me," said Kanade. "He was fast but I jumped back into a tree so he couldn't find me. I pulled out my fantastic belltier."

Hibiki continued, "When Kanade was doing that I jumped on the guy with brown rabbit ear's shoulders and pulled his ears."

'Let go of my ears!' He cried.

'Never!' I said and pulled out my miracle belltier. 'Kanade,' I cried. 'Precure Super Quartet!' After that we had enough time to escape and find Ako."

"I was in the middle of fighting... Pierce Villiers, right?" Ako said turning to Boris. Boris nodded. "Well I was in the middle of fighting a monster when he said, 'that's amazing because you look you're 10.' 'I am 10!' I cried as I finished off the monster and turned to him.

He said, 'Oh so you're the princess of Major Land. I can take you back to your family.'

I responded, 'Why would I go with you?' Just then Hibiki and Kanade showed up and he ran. We tried to follow him but we couldn't find him so we came here and tried to find you."

Hibiki asked, "How are we going to get Hummy back?"

"We have to go to Major Land," said Ellen.

"What? You're still recovering from a gunshot. You can't go." Boris replied with a shocked look on his face.

"We have to save Hummy. She is depending on us." Ellen said turning to him with a determine look in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you," said Boris picking up his gun. "When do we leave?

"How about after dinner?" said Hibiki. "I'm hungry."

"Sounds good," said Boris.

Kanade grabbed Ellen's arm and said to Boris, "Excuse us one second." Kanade pulled Ellen toward the kitchen and Ellen's cat ears appeared.

Boris smiled and said, "Ok."

Kanade pulled Ellen into the kitchen and said, "We can't trust him. He has a gun."

"He knows about the guys who took Hummy." Ellen replied.

"Ok, you're right we need him but what if he is just trying to do the same thing that the others are."

"I don't think he is. I mean why would he save me if he was going to do that?"

"I don't know," said Kanade.

"Well anyway we should get ready to go," said Ellen. Ellen went back out and Kanade followed.

As Kanade followed Ellen Kanade thought to herself, 'I hope you're right Ellen.'


	3. Chapter 3

BorisXEllen Part 3

"Where are we going to dinner?" said Hibiki.

"I'll go pick up some cheeseburgers, if you want," said Kanade.

"I'll go too," said Ako.

"Me too!" said Hibiki. "Ellen, Boris we'll be back soon," They said with a wave as they walked out the door.

"How are we going to get to Major Land?" Boris said turning to Ellen. She walked over the sink to rinse the rag she used to wash his face.

"We're probably going use the healing chest."

"What's wrong?" said Boris moving away from the table that they had been sitting at. Ellen replied quickly, "Nothing."

"You're lying," Boris said. Ellen turned around. Boris stood right next to her with his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him. Their lips almost touched.

"How did you know?" Ellen asked.

"Your ears stick straight up when you lie. Plus he said you answered a little too quickly. So what's wrong?" Ellen began to cry.

"My friends were afraid that you were going to do the same thing as the others and use us. I said that you were not going to do that." Boris gently tilted her head up. He closed his eyes and gently kissed Ellen. Her eyes closed. Boris and Ellen pulled away.

He whispered in her cat ear, "See if I was just using you why would I kiss you."

Ellen smiled, "You're right."

"I like your smile."

"Thank you," said Ellen. "Also thank you for saving me earlier and going with my friends to save Hummy and to protect us." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Well thank you for saving me, and for being so cute." He gently kissed her again. Boris let go of her and moved over to the window. "What's up with your friends?"

"What do you mean?" said Ellen starting to wash the rag again.

"How did you meet?"

"We are all superheroes and that white cat you saw in the park is a fairy named Hummy. She is my best friend. Hibiki and Kanade became heroes first. I was evil then. Then the Precure and Hummy reminded me about being good. Then I became a hero. Then Ako joined a little later. We fought against evil monsters from Minor Land. We had to protect Major Land. Hummy brought us all together that's why we need to go Major Land. Hummy and Major Land are depending on us. Why are the people where you come from taking over Major Land?"

"I have no clue."

"Boris?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you come from, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why are you wondering?" He replied.

"Because you kissed me and I don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

"Well there are only two girls in Wonderland. One is Vivaldi who is the Queen of Hearts. The other is Alice."

"Do you like her?"

"I used to but not anymore. Did you know that I can dance?" He said changing the subject.

"You can?" He grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand and bowed deeply. He put his hand on her waist and gently put his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Ellen put her other hand on his shoulder. Boris and Ellen waltzed slowly for a couple of minutes with smiles on their faces. He dipped her slowly.

"We're back!" Kanade said.

"Look at the lovebirds!" Hibiki said with a smile. Boris and Ellen looked over at them, their eyes wide. Ellen stood up. Ako walked up to Boris.

"Here, this is for you," She said with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said.

"Ellen, this is yours," said Hibiki.

Kanade whispered to Ellen, "You two looked so cute together."

"Do you trust him now?"

"Now that I've seen you two together and how happy you were, I totally trust him now."

"Oh thank you Kanade." Ellen smiled and hugged Kanade. Ellen pulled away.

"Now let's go eat," said Kanade. Kanade grabbed her food and walked over to the table where Hibiki and Ako were sitting. Ellen turned around and saw Boris standing near the window eating his food.

"Come eat with us, Boris," Ellen said. She went over and grabbed his hand.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not?" She said.

"Usually I don't eat with strangers. It would be weird to eat with strangers especially girls"

"Please?" Ellen asked. "You know that you can't resist my cat ears."

He smiled, "You're right."

"Come on!" She smiled and grabbed Boris's hand and pulled him over to the table.

"Boris you can sit next to me," Ako said.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to Ellen."

"You could sit between us," said Ellen.

"Look at the lovebirds!" said Hibiki and Kanade together. Ellen blushed. Boris continued eating lazily.

"Boris?" Ako asked.

He swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever visited Major Land?"

"Only once, I accidently wandered into Major Land and fell on a rainbow piano."

"Well we're going to go back on a rainbow piano too," said Hibiki who was almost done with her food.

"What did you think of Major Land?" said Ako.

"Compared to Wonderland the colors were overwhelming."

"Did you meet anyone when you were there?"

"Only a white cat."

"With a pink heart on its head?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah," said Boris lazily.

"That's Hummy," said Ako.

"She was telling me that she was coming here to find the Precure and warn them about Major Land being invaded. She ran off before I could ask her anything else. I followed her and went down the rainbow piano and came here. I lost her so I figured I would try to find her again so I wandered around for a while until I ended up in the park. That's where I met Ellen and saw Hummy." Everyone was finished so they cleaned up their food.

"Ready?" Ako said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go." They walked to a nearby forest. They took out the healing chest and waved their hand over it. A rainbow piano appeared. Hibiki and Kanade went first, then Ako. Ellen and Boris stood there. Ellen reached out her hand and gently placed her hand in Boris's. They intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go," said Ellen. They flew on the rainbow and it disappeared after them.


	4. Chapter 4

BorisXEllen Part 4

"Ahh!" yelled Hibiki and Kanade, who fell to the ground, face first. Ako fell on Hibiki. A few feet away Boris and Ellen landed on their feet.

"I guess the saying is true," said Ako as Kanade and her all got up.

"What do you mean?" said Kanade.

"Cats always land on their feet."

"Wow!"Said Hibiki lifting her head off the ground. "This doesn't look like Major Land." Major Land was no longer full of rainbows and colors. Now it was only full of dark colors. Hibiki stood up and said, "If we transform we'll stick out."

"If we don't we won't be able to fight as easily." They decided to transform. "We should go to the castle and try to find the king and queen said Kanade."

"Or we could try to find other Major Landers," said Ako.

"Let's ask Boris!" Hibiki said. "Boris what do you think?" Boris was rubbing his cheek and didn't respond.

"Here," said Ellen "I brought these bandages with me. I'll change it." She went over to Boris and gently pulled off the bandage and took another one out of the box that she brought.

"I never noticed how pretty your eyes were," Boris said.

"Oh thank you. You are really sweet."

"Boris? Ellen? What do you think we should do?"

"Sorry," said Ellen.

Boris answered, "We should try to find Alice and if we get separated ask to see Alice."

"Why?"

"Alice is the only person who can make anyone in Wonderland save you. Without Alice, you won't survive."

"He's right. You guys won't survive," said the queen of Major Land.

"Mom!" Ako cried and ran to hug her but stopped.

"Who are you?" Ako cried.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not my mom. What did you do with my mom?"

"You caught me," said the queen pulling off the disguise.

"It's Vivaldi!" said Boris.

"Guess who else is here!"

"Peter!" said Boris with a scowl.

"It looks like you found just the people we were looking for."

"Nice to see you again Ace," said Kanade sarcastically.

"Look who it is," said Blood.

"They even have the princess," said the Twins.

"And the one who was pulling my ears," said Elliot.

"They should go to jail!" laughed Joker. The Precure stood there surrounded. Hibiki and Kanade joined hands and tried to do passionate harmony but Ace pointed his sword at Hibiki and Elliot pointed his gun at Kanade. Before Ako could do anything Joker grabbed her around her waist.

"Ellen, help me!" Ako cried. Ellen tried to reach out for her but Boris pulled her back into the forest where no one could see them.

"Ellen! Help us!" Kanade and Hibiki cried as they were being carried away by Elliot and Ace respectively. Ellen tried to reach out and grab them but Boris pulled her away from everyone and they began to run into the forest. Everyone went off in different directions carrying the cures.

"Why did you do that?!" Ellen yelled angrily.

"I have to protect you and the others and this is the only way."

"What do you mean?! We are all separated now."

"Exactly," he said, "That way one group couldn't have all of you guys so now they will be fighting with each other while you and me go and rescue them."

"That's a good plan," She said.

"Also I'm going to teach you to shoot a gun. You need to defend yourself. I can't lose you. You can stop here," said Boris. Ellen moved very close to Boris. She gently pressed her lips against Boris's. They closed their eyes and he pulled her close to him. She pulled away and they opened their eyes. "I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"For protecting me and not wanting to lose me and for being so cute. I love you Boris," she whispered in his ear.

He whispered in her cat ears, "I'm glad my girlfriend and I broke up because I love you too." They pulled away. "Let's go find some place to stay tonight and we can see if we can find Alice." Boris grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined. Boris began to walk but Ellen didn't move. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Ellen gave him a half smile and asked, "Boris why did you and Alice break up?"

"Because other guys liked her and she starting liking them so she broke up with me. It happened yesterday. I was wandering around all night and found Hummy this morning."

"You pulled an all nighter! We need to find a place to sleep," she said pulling his hand. "You're so cute when you're determined but then again you're always cute."

"Thank you. You are so handsome and cute too." They began to run through the forest with a smile on both of their faces.

As they were running through the forest Ako and joker were at the circus.

"Welcome to the circus!" He said with a laugh.

"Let me go!" said Ako.

"Why don't you tell me where your friends are?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, I see. You're the little princess of Major Land. Look at my luck. I'm going out to find your friends. Enjoy the toys!" Joker said with a wave and left. Ako ran to the door but it was locked. She pulled out her module and tried to unlock the door. She tried the door. Now it was unlocked.

"Yes!" She said with a smile and ran into town to find somewhere to sleep.

Right then Elliot returned to Hatter Mansion with Kanade and put her on her knees on the floor in front of their table. "Look at our prize!" said Blood with a smile.

"I'm not your prize! Now let me talk to Alice!"

"Why should we let you see Alice? You're our prize and prizes don't see Alice," said Elliot.

"Who wants to see me?" asked Alice.

"No one," said the Twins.

"Me," said Kanade as she stood up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kanade."

"Your outfit is so cute!" said Alice.

"Thanks but I don't usually look like this though. I like yours too!"

"Let me see what you normally look like because you might be here a while."

"Ok," said Kanade and detransformed.

"You're cute," said Dee.

"No she's mine," said Dum.

"I'm neither of yours. I have a boyfriend at home named Ouji with blonde hair."

"We have an informant that is named Ouji and has blonde hair. He's the queen's fiancé.

(Thanks to my sister for the idea about Ouji)

"What!" said Kanade. "I guess I don't have a boyfriend then."

"Is that you Kanade-nya?"

"Hummy!" She cried with a smile. Hummy leapt into Kanade arms.

"I've been staying here with Alice today. But now I'm hungry. Can you make some cupcakes? Please?"

Kanade turned to Blood and asked, "Would it be possible for me to make some cupcakes? I'll make some for you if you want."

"Fine," he said, "Elliot show her to the kitchen." He showed her to the kitchen.

"Thank you," said Kanade.

"I should probably stay down here and keep an eye on you."

"That's okay I guess but you'll be watching me make cupcakes. That's it."

"Do you need a recipe?" Elliot said.

"No."

"How do you know they will be good?"

"Because I've made them so many times, I've memorized the recipe."

"A prize that cooks."

"I'm not a prize," said Kanade pulling out the ingredients for the cupcakes.

"Yes, you're my prize." Kanade was in the middle of pouring flour but as soon as Elliot said that she stopped. She turned around.

"What do you mean?" Elliot had been standing near the door but now he walked over to Kanade and kissed her hand.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Kanade blushed,

"Thank you. You're the most handsome guy I've ever seen and you haven't lied to me yet."

"Not yet but I can't promise that I won't." Kanade began making cupcakes.

"What is your job?" Kanade asked as she was finished mixing and began pouring the batter.

Elliot leaned against the counter and answered, "I used to be a criminal but now I'm a hit man for blood."

"How many people do you think you've killed?" Kanade asked and she put the cupcakes in the oven and turned to him.

"I don't know."

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Why?" His eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Kanade looked at him with a serious expression.

"Why don't you care?"

"I just don't. I've gotten better though now I think before killing people."

"That's better!" said Kanade with a laugh.

"It's what saved you!" Elliot yelled.

Kanade replied, "I'm sorry. It's just I'm not use to thinking that thinking before killing someone is good. But then again, I'm not from around here."

"That's why you asking me about not caring because if you were from around here you would probably wouldn't care either. I like that you're not from around here though because that makes you different."

"Thank you," she said and went and kissed his cheek.

"Something smells good," said the Twins poking their heads in the door.

"It's the cupcakes," said Kanade with a smile. "They should be done soon."

"We'll go tell Blood!" They went and raced up the steps. The whole time Elliot stood there confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you thought before killing me," said Kanade. "The cupcakes are almost ready!" she yelled up the steps. She pulled out the cupcakes and turned off the oven.

"You don't like that I'm a hit man but you kissed me? I never said that I don't like you," Kanade said taking the cupcakes upstairs. Elliot looked up the stairs after she was gone.

"She's amazing," he said and raced up the steps to get a cupcake.

Ace and the others finally arrived with Hibiki. "Finally, it took forever to get home," said Vivaldi glaring at Ace.

"It's not my fault!" said Ace who was carrying Hibiki, who was now in her civilian form. "She is heavy!"

"That's insulting!" said Hibiki. "I'm hungry," whined Hibiki.

"What do you want?" said Vivaldi.

"I don't care!" Hibiki continued.

"Here," said Peter handing Hibiki, still being carried by Ace, two pieces of toast. Hibiki ate them in two minutes flat.

"I'm still hungry," complained Hibiki.

"Here," said Vivaldi handing Hibiki three big chocolate chip cookies.

Hibiki ate those and said, "Thank you."

"Ace, take her to the guest room."

Ace began carrying her to the room when Hibiki said, "Ace? I have a friend named Cure Ace. She likes the color red too."

"Good for her," Ace replied.

"You should learn to be friendly," said Hibiki with a yawn.

"Why? You're only a hostage. Nothing more."

"I'm more than a hostage. I'm a person. I have a name!"

"What is it?"

"Hibiki," she replied with another yawn. They got to the guest room and Ace pushed open the door with his foot. Without thinking, Ace looked down at Hibiki whose arms were wrapped around Ace's neck and was fast asleep. He couldn't help but laugh. 'She's actually pretty cute he thought. Also she stuck up for herself too.' He walked over to the bed and laid Hibiki down. He kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Hibiki." He walked over to the door and looked back with a smile. He turned around and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Boris X Ellen part 5

Boris and Ellen had just found a place to stay. It was a small house near the forest with a for sale sign in the yard. It was painted yellow and had 3 bedrooms with 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. "It's so pretty!' said Ellen, her eyes shining.

"This is actually right near Wonderland."

"I would love to live here once I'm married." She blushed.

"Well let's set the date," said Boris.

"What!" Ellen said.

"Let's do seven months from today," said Boris.

"How can we get married when we're not even engaged yet?!" Ellen cried.

"We'll see," he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and pushed open the door. "Hungry?" Boris asked walking to the kitchen.

"A little bit," said Ellen walking into the living room.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you raiding the fridge?"

"Because we're hungry." Ellen sat down on the couch. Boris came over with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Ellen picked up a cookie and bit it in half.

"Are you serious about getting married?" Ellen asked.

"How serious would you be if I ate your cookie?"

"Really serious," Ellen replied with a smile, "But what does that have to do with getting married?" Boris stole the cookie and ate it with a smile. "Hey! Why did you eat my cookie?"

"You were very serious about your cookie. That's how serious I am about marrying you. Let's go get some sleep then we can teach you how to shoot a gun. Here," he said handed her an 8 round classic revolver. "This is the gun I'm going to teach you to shoot. It's yours. I don't need it any more. You can get a feel for it before we start practice." He kissed her forehead and went to the master bedroom to sleep. Ellen got an idea. She decided to go decorate the gun.

'I know Boris is probably going to think that I'm weird but oh well.' Ellen went into her room ready to be creative. An hour later, Boris heard a knock at the door. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He looked out, his gun pulled. He slowly opened the door. There stood Ako (transformed) out of breath.

"Boris!" She whispered.

"Come inside," Boris replied.

"I just came from the circus. Please let me stay here for right now."

"Fine," he said. "If you want to see Ellen she is in her room."

"I'm going to go lay down on the couch."

"I'll go talk to Ellen." Boris walked up the stairs and knocked on Ellen's door. Ellen opened it with a smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, Ako is here. Did you sleep well?"

"I wasn't sleeping. You know that gun you gave me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I decorated it. Come see." She opened the door and grabbed his hand and led him inside. On the bed, lay the gun. Before it was a black revolver, now it was light blue, with specks of purple and some stripes of gold on the revolver of the gun. On the barrel of the gun on one side was Ellen/Siren and on the other was Cure Beat in gold glitter. "I didn't want to lose it plus it blends in better with the clothing I usually wear."

Boris smiled. "Only you would do that but then again that's why I love you. Let's go practice shooting."

"Okay." They walked downstairs. "Ako do you want to join us?" Ellen asked. "Boris is teaching me to shoot."

"I'll come watch I guess." They went outside and Boris showed Ellen a tree.

"We are going to practice shooting this tree." Boris pulled out his gun and showed Ellen the different parts. He put on the silencer and shot at the tree. A perfect shot. Ellen stood like Boris did and placed her hands on the gun. She shot the gun. The bullet hole was two inches above Boris's. "Let me show you," Boris said. He moved her hands up a little. He let go and said "Shoot again." Ellen put on the silencer and shot the gun. It hit exactly where Boris's hit.

"Yeah!" Ellen cried and jumped into Boris's arms. She kissed him gently.

Ako whispered "I hear someone coming." Ellen let go of Boris and hid the gun in her shoe with the safety on.

"We heard a gunshot. We're here to get Boris!" said Blood.

"No," said Ellen jumping in front of Boris.

"He stole our hostage," said Vivaldi.

"He withheld you," said Joker.

"Now he has to pay," said Blood.

"He has to be our servant," said Vivaldi.

"And do whatever we want," said Joker.

"No," said Ellen. "Take me instead. Boris didn't do anything. Plus you wanted me in the beginning."

"Fine," they said.

Ellen replied "But I have some conditions. First let the Precure come and go as they please. Second go back to Wonderland and leave Major Land alone. Third leave Boris alone because of this. Finally let Boris and me say good bye in private before you take me." They nodded their heads. Blood snapped his fingers and Major Land returned to normal.

"You have 5 minutes," said Vivaldi. Ellen hugged Ako. Then she turned to Boris

"I'm sorry but I had to protect you," she said. She handed him the box of band-aids. "In case you need anymore."

"Ellen," he whispered. "You don't deserve to be a servant."

"I do," said Ellen. "After all those evil things I did before I became a Precure I need to make up for it somehow."

"No," Boris said. "You saved me. How could you be evil when you did something like that for your friends? For your kingdom? For me?"

She didn't answer and whispered, "I know this isn't good bye forever." She kissed him softly on the lips. He fell into the kiss. It was so soft and gentle even someone from Wonderland couldn't resist the sweetness of the kiss. It wasn't long but they both thought that it was the best kiss that they ever had. Ellen pulled away. "This is probably the last time for a while that you are going to see my cat ears."

He smiled sadly, "You're right."

"Good bye Boris." Ellen turned and walked away. Blood, Vivaldi and Joker followed her. Boris and Ako stood there watching her walk away. Boris looked down at the box in his hands. He pulled off the band-aid on his face and opened the box. He took out a band-aid and noticed something. He pulled out a small ring box.

"Did you know that there was a box in here?" Boris asked Ako.

"Yea, a guy proposed to his girlfriend at the Lucky Spoon and she said no. Everyone suggested that he take the ring back and get a refund. He said 'No, I couldn't go back there. It would be too embarrassing. Here take it.' So we took it. We hid it in the band-aid box so no one would try to steal it. You can have it if you want." Boris opened the box inside was an engagement ring with a tanzanite (mostly blue and purple) gem in the center. A lump formed in Boris's throat and his eyes began to water. He pulled out his gun and tried to shoot the tree. He missed and hit the tree behind it.

"Watch it!"

"Hibiki! Kanade! Hummy!" Ako cried.

"Boris! Ako! Where's Ellen? What happened to Major Land?"

"The others found us and were going to take me to be a servant. Ellen volunteered to take my place if they let you come and go as you please, restore Major Land and leave me alone because of this."

"Wow that was so brave of her," Hibiki and Kanade said.

"I know but why did she leave me?" He said with tears in his eyes. "I should be there instead of her." Hibiki, Kanade and Ako looked at each other unsure what to do with the crying Boris.

"Boris?" said Hibiki, "We want to help you rescue Ellen."

"Yeah," said Kanade. "You two look so cute together."

Ako said "Ellen loves you and would do anything then know that you are suffering somewhere." Hummy spoke up, "Everyone keeps telling me how happy Ellen looked when she was with you. Boris, she loves you. That's why she left because she wouldn't be able to live happily knowing you were unhappy."

"She knew that you were going to come after her," said Ako.

"Let's go rescue Ellen," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Boris X Ellen part 6

Ellen and the others had just arrived at Hatter Mansion. Vivaldi grabbed a prom dress out of the closet. It was floor length and sleeveless and light blue with a gold belt. "Put this on and then come to the dining room," said Vivaldi. Ellen changed and came out and walked to the dining room.

"Now," said Blood. "Go clean up the table."

"Yes Blood," she said with a nod and began to wash the table. Ace walked in the room and sat down at the table. 'I hope he doesn't notice that I have my gun in my boot' she thought. He sighed. "What are you thinking about?" Ellen asked.

"Hibiki," he said with a sigh. Elliot came in next carrying the last cupcake Kanade had made. He seemed sad.

"Why are you sad?" Elliot looked down at the cupcake.

"This is Kanade's last cupcake."

The twins came in and said "When you're done you can organize our guns."

"Yes, Dee and Dum." She nodded her head. She finished the table and went to the Twin's room. They had set out all their guns. Ellen began to organize them when Blood came in.

"Why aren't you upset?" He asked. Ellen looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not crying about organizing guns, or being forced to be a servant. What about Boris? You and him are separated."

Ellen replied with a small sad smile. "I'm not upset because I know I did this for the right reasons. Also I know that Boris is out there right now free and not trapped here."

"Your love seems so pure; unlike mine."

"You love Alice don't you?" Ellen asked innocently. Blood grew red.

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you tell her?" Ellen asked picking up another gun.

"Yeah but she loves Boris more."

"Boris doesn't like her any more. I don't know about Alice but you can ask her."

"Ask me what?" Alice asked coming in the doorway.

"Do you like Blood?" Ellen asked.

"I love you Blood," Alice said.

"Do you love me more than Boris?"

"Now I love you more."

"Alice? Blood? Do you want me to leave?" Ellen asked.

"No," Blood said. "We'll leave. When you're done you can join us for dinner." Alice and Blood left and walked down the hall.

Alice spoke quietly about halfway down the hall. "We should let her go."

"No," said Blood. "She volunteered to come here. She has to deal with the consequences."

"The reason why she came here was because she loved Boris. Would you do that for me?" Alice asked angrily.

"I wouldn't need to."

Alice replied, "Yes or no?"

"Of course I would," said Blood.

"If what Ellen did was right then why shouldn't we release her!" Alice cried.

"Because she's not you!"

"She is to Boris! She is the love of his life. Didn't you see the happiness in her eyes when you mentioned Boris? People in Wonderland don't care about anyone other than themselves." Ellen appeared at the end of the hall. She saw that they were fighting and decided to try to find a different way to the dining room. Ellen began to wander the halls when she heard someone in a nearby room.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door. She heard someone coughing. The coughing stopped for a second as Ellen walked into the room.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice said.

"A servant of Blood." Ellen replied.

"You have a strange accent," the voice said growing louder. "Are you from Wonderland?"

"No."

"Major Land?"

"Yes." The voice was right behind her. The voice's owner grabbed her around the waist.

"I've never met a Major Lander before especially a cute one like you." Ellen turned bright red.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nightmare." Ellen's cat ears appeared. "Oh you're also a cat!"

"Get your hands off Ellen!" Boris and the Precure (now transformed) cried. They all had their weapons pulled and pointed at Nightmare.

"I have a riddle for you. What happened to Nightmare when he didn't let go of Ellen?" Boris asked.

Ako replied "No one knows because he was never heard from again." Nightmare let go of Ellen and she ran over to Boris.

"Boris! Hibiki! Kanade! Ako! Hummy!" she cried and ran and gave Boris a big hug. They turned around to talk to Nightmare but he was gone as mysteriously as he had come. "I can't believe that you guys are here."

"Neither can I."

"Alice?" Boris asked turning to the doorway where Alice was standing. "I missed you," she said. Boris looked at her wide eyed. He had forgotten how pretty she was.

"Boris, I was wondering if you wanted to get back together." Without looking at the Precure or Ellen, he walked over to Alice and kissed her cheek,

"I would love to but..."

"Okay," she said, "We're back together. Come join us for dinner then." Alice looked over his shoulder and said "Why don't you guys join us too." Then she walked away. Boris turned to the Precure who had shocked looks on their faces.

"How could you do that to Ellen?" Hibiki yelled.

"Yeah, after giving up her freedom for you!" Kanade cried with anger.

The usually quiet Ako screamed, "She saved you and helped you! You even told her that you loved her!" Each statement was true and stung Boris as they were yelled at him although nothing hurt like Ellen's silence. She had trusted him and loved him. She had given up everything for him and he had taken it for granted.

Boris whispered "Ellen." At the sound of her name she broke into tears and ran out of the room. Hibiki and Kanade ran out of the room calling after Ellen. Boris turned to find Ako standing there giving him an icy stare.

"She always says you can't stop the beat of my heart. Well I guess she didn't know about you." She ran out the calling Ellen's name.

Boris stood there thinking. 'I was going to break up with Alice. Why did I react like I wanted to get back together? I don't even like Alice any more. She kissed Blood and Peter while we were still dating. She cheated on me and she thinks she can just snap her fingers and we'll be able to get back together. I need to find Alice and tell her that I actually don't want to get back together. Then I need to apologize to Ellen for acting like a jerk.' Boris ran to the dining room to find Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

Boris X Ellen part 7

When Hibiki and Kanade were chasing after Ellen they had gotten lost and separated. Hibiki ran down the hallway opening doors. All the rooms were empty. She opened the next door and cried Ellen!

A familiar voice responded "Hibiki is that you?"

"Ace! It's you!" She ran and gave him a hug. He had been sitting on the bed in the room but as soon as he saw Hibiki he stood up.

"Yeah it's me. This is my alter ego, Cure Melody."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Ace."

"Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend so I have an excuse to call you by your name instead of a hostage."

"Okay," said Hibiki with a smile.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ace asked.

"I came here to rescue Ellen."

"Let's go find her," Ace said.

Kanade had been running down the hallway when she was hit by a door opening. Elliot pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kanade. "Oh Kanade, it's you!" He said putting his gun away and kneeling on the ground.

"Elliot! I'm so happy to see you," she cried as she sat up.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to find Ellen. Although I'm also glad I got to see you."

"I'll help you find Ellen if you promise to make me more cupcakes," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Agreed..." she said and kissed his cheek "...and sealed with a kiss." They ran off to find Ellen. Ako was running down staircases trying to find the dining room. She found the door marked dining room and pulled it open. Inside was a long wooden table set for 13. She ran the table reading each of the name tags. Blood, Elliot, Kanade, Ace, Hibiki, Dee, Dum, Ako, Vivaldi, Pierce, Ellen, Boris, Alice. Ako heard someone coming so she ran to her seat and sat down. Elliot and Kanade burst into the room. "Ako?" Hibiki and Ace burst in behind them. The Twins followed them. They all sat down. In came Vivaldi and Pierce.

"Who are you?" Pierce asked.

"I'm waiting for Ellen. I need to find her before Boris gets here."

"Boris is coming here! I'm leaving!" He cried and ran out.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see who finds Ellen first," Ako said. In came Blood calmly and then followed by Boris.

"Where are Alice and Ellen?" Boris asked.

Ako replied coldly, "We don't know."

"I need to go find them." He said running out of the dining hall.

"What was that about?" The Twins asked.

"We'll tell you all about it," Hibiki said.

Ellen had been running down the halls crying the whole time. She ran into someone coming down the hall and fell to the floor on her back. She couldn't see who it was behind her tears. "Why are you crying?" The voice asked. The person handed her a handkerchief. She dried her eyes and found a strange man with long dark blue hair and a clock earring kneeling next to her. "I'm Julius. I came here to find Ace."

She dried her eyes again and said in a raspy voice, "I'm Ellen."

"You're not from Wonderland. So why are you here?"

"I'm a servant for Blood."

"Why were you running down the hall crying?"

"Boris and I had a fight."

"You were trying to run from your problems?"

"Yeah, I guess I was." Ellen replied.

"That won't fix your problems." Ellen dried her eyes and handed him the handkerchief back.

"You're right. Thank you for listening and reminding me that the only way to solve problems is to face them." She hugged him. She stood up tearing her skirt in the process. She ran down the hall ready to face her problems.


	8. Chapter 8

Boris X Ellen part 8

"Ellen!" Boris called as he sprinted down the hall. "Alice! Ellen!" he turned a corner he found a crowd of people staring at him angrily with their arms folded. "I can't talk. Where are Alice and Ellen?"

"Boris? Is that you?" He turned around and was face to face with Alice. "Why are you guys so upset and why were you looking for me?"

"Alice, before I didn't finish what I was going to say. I was saying I would love to but I don't love you anymore. I love Ellen. I'm sure you'll find someone else. Good bye Alice."

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Ellen stood there pointing her gun at Alice. Everyone stood their shocked. They would never have expected that Ellen would have pulled a gun on anyone especially Alice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Why did you want to get back together with Boris when you knew that I loved him? You could have gotten together with nearly anybody else in Wonderland. So why did you choose Boris? Is it because he was one of the few that weren't wrapped around your finger?"

"Before I tell you anything I want to know how accurate of a shooter you are." Ellen looked around and noticed the pattern on Alice's skirt. On the very bottom of the skirt were the four suits of cards; diamond, spade, heart, clover.

Ellen responded "I'm going to shoot a spade on the bottom of your dress." Ellen pointed the gun and aimed where she wanted to shoot. She pulled the trigger. Alice looked down at her dress and found the bullet hole. It was exactly where a spade had been. Everyone stood there amazed especially Boris. Alice began to speak.

"The reason why I was going to get back together with Boris is because Blood was being a jerk." Ellen noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blood was trying to escape. She turned her gun on him. In less than a minute she had aimed the gun, pulled the trigger and had put a bullet hole in his sleeve which was an inch away from his wrist. She turned back to Alice.

Ellen said "Continue."

"Blood didn't want to release you even though he said he would have done the same thing as you if I had been in Boris's place. He made me so mad. I couldn't stand to be with him anymore. I stormed off determined to find Boris. He was always kind and caring to me. I felt that I needed to get back together with Boris to make Blood jealous. That way Blood would fight for me and we could get back together. I got so jealous that I only cared about my own feelings not anybody else's. I'm sorry. Being around people from other lands changes you."

Ellen returned the gun to her boot and replied. "I agree. Being around people from different places can change you, for better or worse. I'm sorry for causing Blood and you to fight."

Alice replied "I accept your apology."

"I accept yours too," said Ellen with a smile.

"I'm sorry too." Everyone turned to see who said that. Blood stepped forward and walked to where Alice was standing. "I'm sorry," he said again. It looked like the words caused him a lot of pain to say. "I should have listened to you." He turned to Ellen. "You are free to go. You are no longer our servant." He turned back to Alice and said "I would do anything for you. Will you forgive me?" Blood asked.

"Yes," said Alice and gave Blood a kiss.

"Aw," the crowd said with a sigh. Ellen turned to Boris.

"I heard what you said and I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You didn't overreact. I was a jerk. I'm sorry. All I want to know is how you're so good at shooting when you don't even live in Wonderland."

"Well my love guitar is kind of like a gun. Plus I learned from the best."

Boris got down on one knee and pulled out the engagement ring from the band-aid box. He asked, "Ellen, will you marry me?"

She responded "Yes!" and kissed him as he stood up. She kissed his lips so softly he barely knew that she was kissing him. He fell into the kiss. It was even softer and more gentle then their kiss behind the house. It was a forgiving kiss. No one could resist the sweetness of the kiss. They all cheered when they kissed. Ellen pulled away and whispered, "Boris." Boris watched, unsure what to do, as his fiancée, still in his arms slid to the floor in pain. Her dress began to grow bright red. When everyone had been cheering, there had been a single gunshot. No one had heard it over the celebrating. The Precure turned around. Standing there with a smoking gun was Mary Gowland. The cures walked over to him while everyone else turned to see who they were looking at. They walked with strong steps and the only thing that could be heard was their boots as they walked across the floor. They walked with such determination that anybody who saw them would be scared especially one who just shot their friend. Ellen unbuckled her belt and threw it off to the side.

"Why did you shoot our friend?" Hibiki said.

"She is a servant of Blood and the songstress of Major Land."

"So?" Kanade said.

"Boris!" Ellen cried.

Boris snapped out of his shock, "Sorry." He laid Ellen down on her back. Boris turned to the group, "I need a knife." Ace stepped forward and gave him his sword. Boris used the sword to silt the dress around Ellen's waist. He handed the sword back to Ace. Boris ripped the dress and looked at the gun shot. It was bad. Ellen had bled a lot.

Ellen whispered, "Boris. I'm scared. It hurts so much."

"Whatever happens I'm here."

Gowland continued, "She has allegiance to Blood, my archenemy and Major Land. Plus all I hear about is the pretty songstress of Major Land who can sing beautiful music. Maybe I want to play beautiful music too."

"Because, she was his servant, she has allegiance to him?"

"Yes."

"She's not even from Wonderland! Why would she have allegiance to Blood who she never met before today?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"So you think you can go around shooting people because she was a servant of your archenemy? If she had allegiance to anybody from Wonderland wouldn't she have allegiance to Boris? She met him first and he saved her from the beginning."

Boris pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned the wound. Ellen winced. "Déjà vu," said Boris.

"Is it bad?" Ellen whispered.

"It's pretty bad," Boris said just as quietly. He hoped that if he said it as quietly as possible it wouldn't be true. He took out the band-aid box (because he had used all the band-aids in the first aid kit) that Ellen had brought. "I guess you're glad that you brought these." he said trying to make a joke to comfort her. He took one out and put it over the wound. She began to cry.

"It hurts so much!" She said through tears.

"Don't cry. I'm here."

"Ok, I love you Boris," Ellen whispered.

"I love you too, Ellen."

Hibiki and Kanade grabbed Gowland's wrists and pinned him to the wall. Ako grabbed the rifle and it changed back to a violin.

"Music is the thing that brought us together. Now, it's the thing that destroys us" said Hibiki.

"What should we do with it?" Kanade asked.

"Nothing," said Ako. She set the violin down on the ground and Hibiki and Kanade let go of him. "Revenge not our job."

"Boris?" Ellen replied in a weak voice. The band-aid is soaked, (it was a small band-aid.) Boris decided to use his boa to soak up the blood. "No," said Ellen as firmly as she could. "Use my skirt. It's already torn. Boris ripped off a piece of Ellen's skirt and tied it around her waist. The bleeding began to slow.

"You need something to drink. You're probably dehydrated." Boris began to get up. The group of people ran over to where Ellen lay. Finally they had come out of their shock about the gun shot.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. Ellen nodded.

"It just hurts a lot."

"Is this your first gun shot?" The Twins asked.

"No," Ellen said with a smile. "Actually it is the second one in 24 hours."

"Wow!"

"Do you need anything else?" Blood asked surprisingly sympathetic.

"I would like something to drink and eat and also a bed to rest in." The crowd has nearly forgotten about Gowland until Ellen asked, "I would like to know who shot me." Boris didn't know either because he had been more concerned about helping Ellen. Nobody answered. They were unsure how to tell Boris that his boss had shot his fiancée.

"We'll tell you later," said the Precure. "First, let's get you something to drink and eat. Blood, do you have a guest room that we could borrow?"

"I guess you could stay in the room next to the dining room although somebody would have to carry you there."

"We'll go make some food," said the Precure and ran off to find the kitchen. The others looked around, unsure what to do or say.

"You guys can go to the dining room if you want. You don't have to wait for me."

Elliot grabbed the Twins collars and said, "Let's go."

"I should go too," said Ace, "if I don't I'll get lost."

"Alice, let's go pick out another dress for dinner," said Vivaldi.

"Okay," said Alice and waved goodbye. Blood handed Ellen a golden key with a golden heart on the top.

"This is the key to your room. You can stay as long as you need."

"What are you going to do with the person who shot me?" Ellen asked.

"You don't want to know," Blood replied.

Ellen asked, "Please don't do anything to him. I don't want revenge. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Fine," he said "nothing will happen to him because you helped the young lady and I get back together." Blood walked away and Boris and Ellen were left alone.

"I guess I'm the lucky guy who gets to carry you." Boris gently picked up Ellen. He began to walk. Ellen winced. Boris stopped and asked "What's wrong?"

"It really hurts."

"Do you want me to walk slower?"

"If possible."

Boris slowed down and said to Ellen, "I was wrong when I said you couldn't take a gun shot. You took two."

"It's okay," said Ellen. They walked slowly down the hall when Ellen said "Thank you for coming to save me."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes, it was. I have the best friends and fiancée in the world."

"I can't disagree with you there" Boris said with a smile. Ellen smiled.

"You have the nicest smile of anyone I know." She snuggled into his soft boa. "Is it just me or do you hear a really loud clock?"

Boris replied "It's not just you. In Wonderland people are different then everybody else. In Wonderland people have clocks instead of hearts and if we die someone takes the clock to Julius to fix it. Then it becomes the same person. Although that person has no memories of before they were fixed. That's the reason why people in Wonderland like outsiders because no matter what happens to you, you will always remember us. If we die, we'll forget all about you."

"That's so sad. What else is different in Wonderland?" Ellen asked.

"Well Wonderland is kind of like a game. There are people without roles and they are called faceless. They are just normal citizens. The people who aren't faceless have roles in the game."

"If regular citizens from Major Land came here they would be faceless; Wouldn't they?" "Yeah."

"I guess my friends and I have roles in Wonderland."

"Yeah, your role is being so cute."

Ellen said "Yeah, but beside that."

"I guess you guys bring some peace to Wonderland. Most people haven't been fighting since you guys came."

Kanade's voice echoed in her head. 'They're all using us so Wonderland can be in peace. I need to tell the others but not yet.'

"Also," said Boris "people from Major Land and Wonderland can go into the other land fairly easily."

"That's cool," said Ellen.

"Ellen!" Ellen turned her head to see Ako running down the hall pulling Julius behind her. Ako ran up to Boris and Ellen, and asked, "Ellen, have you met Julius yet?"

"Yes," said Ellen "but it's nice to see him again. I met him when I was coming to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ok," said Ellen. "Tell everyone that we'll be right there. Also, I need to talk to Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy and you about what we are going to tell the queen."

"Ok," said Ako. "Let's go Julius" Ako said and pulled him to the dining room with a smile on her face with a content look on Julius's face. Julius also looked a little flustered. Each step Boris took made the knot in Ellen's chest grow worse. She couldn't cry. She needed to tell the others then they could decide what they wanted to do. Boris and Ellen arrived at the dining room. Boris gently put Ellen down.

"Boris, you can go on in I need to talk to the Precure in private."

"Ok I'll go tell them you need to talk to them." Ellen softly kissed his cheek. 'Goodbye Boris,' she thought. Ako, Kanade and Hibiki, holding Hummy, walked outside in the hallway and closed the door. Ellen turned to Kanade trying to hold back her tears.

"You were right about Boris, about everybody." Ellen whispered. "They're using us for some type of game in Wonderland."

"I'm so sorry Ellen." Kanade said.

"What should we do?" Hibiki

"We have to go back to Major Land," said Ako.

"It would be for the best," said Hibiki. It made them all sad to be leaving Wonderland but they had to leave. They just needed some time to think this over. They slowly walked outside the mansion.


End file.
